


Saviour

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/F, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Everyone needs a dog, right?





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerlillyruiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyruiz/gifts).



> So, this work is a birthday present to Tigerlillyruiz! It was commissioned from me by LitttleLeia.  
> I hope your birthday is happy and fun!

“Sun is going down,” Chloe comments. “We’ve got to find the entrance before it's dark or they’ll be able to spot us from a mile away.”

Nadine isn’t paying attention. Her eyes are on the undergrowth about ten meters away. “We might already have a visitor.”

Chloe freezes. “What?”

Her partner crouches. “Over there.”

Nadine isn’t reacting as though they’re in immediate danger, but she still has her guard up. “Step behind me,” she orders quietly.

Chloe isn’t the type to take orders kindly, but she’s learned Nadine only ever does so when she’s serious. She trusts Nadine with her life; which is just as well, as Nadine has saved her life more than once.

“Mind telling me what you’re seeing?”

Nadine purses her lips. “Some sort of animal. Not sure yet.” She has her pistol in her hand, ready for what might come.

“Animal? Like what, a rabbit? Or animal like… whatever big predators are around here?”

“Bigger end. Not sure what. Better not to make sudden movements.”

“Well, that’s fun-- oh _crap._ ”

Something has just burst from the undergrowth as Chloe was talking. It’s a big, brown blur as it sprints towards them.

Nadine takes a few quick steps back, pushing Chloe back while remaining between her and this beast. She raises her gun, but doesn’t fire.

“Dog!”

The dog stops just in front of them and barks once. It’s got its front feet out and rear end raised; it’s being playful.

Nadine shoves her gun back in it’s holster. “ _Oh_.”

“Whatever are you doing? That’s a goddamn _bear_.”

The dog is on the larger end. If Nadine had to bet, there’s labrador ancestry in this beast, but probably something larger too, a mastiff possibly. She’s also bet the pup has pit somewhere in there too, judging by that smile.

“He’s just a pup,” Nadine responds, kneeling and clicking her tongue. “Come here, little one.”

“Little? That’s the biggest dog I’ve ever seen.”

The dog is rather big but no more than seventy pounds. Or at least seventy pounds when healthy. This pup's ribs are showing. There are burrs stuck in his fur and mud covering well up his legs.

She offers her hand to him. He seems friendly enough.

He pops forward and sniffs her hand before shoving his weight against her. He licks at her face and nudges at her, all as she dotes attention on him.

“What a sweet pup.” She murmurs to him in afrikaans, her voice taking on a baby talk quality.

“You having fun, darling?"

"I love dogs," Nadine responds with a grin. "Eish, poor thing is no more than skin and bone." She digs into the little bag she has with her; she's managed to convince Chloe into them each bringing a small pack with some provisions and water. At least for when they can't guarantee getting back to camp.

Pulling a piece of biltong from her pack and offers it to the dog.

He takes it gently and moves a couple steps away to wolf it down. Once finished, he's back and sniffing at her again.

"Such a good pup. Are you a stray, little one?"

There's a single gunshot in the distance.

The dog freezes for just a moment before bolting back into the undergrowth.

Nadine swears, already having turned towards where the shot echoed from. There's no evidence it had been aimed at them. Her pistol is in hand, but she has nothing to fight.

She sighs as she looks towards where the dog had gone. "Poor thing…"

Chloe catches her arm. "We'll look for it after, okay? Get it someplace safe."

Nadine nods. "Alright… Let's move."

* * *

Chloe swears. They shouldn't have split up.

They'd taken separate paths and now Chloe is trapped. The pit has no where for her to climb as a roof had closed on it. No break she can exploit. She's searched everywhere she can.

She's sitting on the floor, quite hopeless, when a wet puppy nose presses to her side.

She yelps despite herself. It's only the stray they'd met earlier. He licks her face and she gets a nose full of wet dog smell, but he's a comfort besides.

"How'd you get here, huh?"

She shares the last of her food with him. Once she has, he lets out a soft woof and moves away. As if he wants her to follow.

He brings her to a small crevice she's already tried. He squeezes through, only making it due to emaciation.

"Oh, pup, I'm too big for that."

Again, the soft little woof then a whine.

And then she's alone in the dark again.

It's an hour later that something changes. There's a sound of rock grinding on rock. In front of her, a door in the stone slides away.

Nadine is on the other side, accompanied by the stray.

Chloe launches forward and kisses Nadine hard. "Oh, China, darling. You found me?"

Nadine, a relieved look on her face, motions to the dog. "He brought me here."

Chloe laughs. "What a good boy!" she baby talks to the dog. "A smart and wonderful thing, aren't you?"

Nadine hasn't let go of her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no… Bruised maybe. But fine. You?"

"Fine."

"Lovely." She curls against Nadine, shoving her face into the side of Nadine's neck. "Mm. Love, how do you feel about getting a dog?"

"I-- yes. I like the idea."

"Good. We've got an excellent option right here." She turns her attention to the dog. "Isn't that right, boy?"

The dog wags his tail and gives an affirmative woof.

"What should we name him?" Nadine hadn't expected this outcome, but she supposes the dog _had_ just saved Chloe's life.

"I'd say Sam, but our pup here is obviously too smart for that." Nadine snorts. "Any suggestions, love?"

Nadine takes a moment to think. "Msindisi. Our little life saver."

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And once more, happy birthday to Tigerlillyruiz!  
> Hit me up on tumblr where I'm Chloe-Gayzer. There you can find edits I've made for Uncharted, a place to commission me, and a place to ask questions.


End file.
